The present disclosure relates to a solid-state imaging device, a method of manufacturing the same, and an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to a solid-state imaging device, a method of manufacturing the same, and an electronic apparatus that enable infrared light and visible light to be separately obtained.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-103964, a substrate for infrared light reception is affixed to a back surface of a solid-state imaging element, and a switch is switched to an infrared mode to obtain infrared rays through bias, as proposed.
Meanwhile, in a CMOS image sensor (hereinafter, the CMOS image sensor is referred to as a CIS) of a backside illumination type, a substrate with a wiring layer is turned over to affix a substrate support. In the backside illumination type CIS, a wafer is polished by chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) to form a silicon (Si) layer having a thickness of about 10 μm to 20 μm (see Japanese Pat. No. 3,759,435). Currently, the Si layer has a thickness of several μm, and a normal Si wafer is used for the substrate support.